stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin/Spoiler Special Vol 1 1
It took last night to remind me - I can never really STOP being the Spoiler. And I never want to again. ''- Stephanie Brown From the rooftops in Robin to Gotham Underground, Spoiler's identity has remained a mystery — until now. All is revealed in this special when Robin and Spoiler team up to take down a kidnapping ring, hit up an illegal warehouse party and finish Tim's algebra homework; just another day in the life of a teenaged vigilante super-hero! Plus, even more Robin doesn't know: Spoiler's secret identity in another country, in another life - one she can never leave behind. '''Summary of Stephness': Puddles: Stephanie is narrating "Dear Diary" mode again. Opening page has her and Robin jumping into battle, and she comments that they're in danger again, just like they used to always be. But it's her heart that's endangered, because while things are the same with Robin, it's different with Tim. Steph meets Robin at the school hallway, and asks her if he wants to go to a "creep" with her and her friends, to supervise the crowd as they party at a subway station. Tim, still sulky over Steph's not informing him she was alive, nevertheless agrees before they are interrupted by Zoanne, who Tim is still dating. The two make their way to the party, Tim still unsure about where his relationship with Stephanie stands. Steph says she understands about Zoanne, and they meet up with her friend Bailey. At the party, Tim continues to mope, but Steph notes this is good for him, that he needs to keep away from the darkness, and she's here to help him with that. While Steph engages in a squirt gun fight with her friend Brian, Bailey finds a doll, much to the resentment of a shadowy hooded figure. The cops crash the party, and Tim takes Steph and Bailey in his car. They are followed and shot at by a man who's definitely not a cop. Steph comments that this IS turning into one of her and Tim's dates. They go to Bailey's house, and interrogate her. She tells them about the doll, just as a news report comes on, revealing it belongs to a little girl who's been kidnapped by criminals so her mother won't testify against them. Steph and Tim leave, and change into their costumes. Stephanie drop kicks the man lurking outside Bailey's house with his gun. They take his cell phone and track the rest of the kidnappers. Steph notices Tim is acting resentful toward her, but they're soon involved with a fight against the gun toting kidnappers. The two teenage vigilantes disable them by tipping a mounting of paper on them with their grappling hooks. The little girl tells the cops that her doll "Puddles" rescued her, and Tim tells Stephanie, "You're right. We need to get out more." Steph notes the "we" and says, "To be continued, Diary." Katavi: We open with Spoiler beating up a criminal, but go into flashback to her time in Africa with Leslie. She's been there over a year, and is with Leslie in a small village giving vaccinations. She's good with the kids, and helps a little girl called Efia go find her dog. She's uncomfortable in the open desert of Africa, but the Efia informs her Katavi only comes out at night. She explains that Katavi is a devil that judges the wicked, and only comes out at night. They come back to the village to find a string around the entire area. Efia tells her it means Katavi is there, and those judged evil will die. It turns out Katavi is just a religious fanatic with gun wielding henchman, convinced the village is full of devils and Leslie's medicines corrupt them. He's about to kill them all when Stephanie, dressed in the nearest available animal skins and war paint as a costume, comes to the rescue. Steph manages to take out many of the guards, but Katavi shoots Dr. Leslie in the side. Stephanie quickly beats him down, and goes to Leslie, who after saying, "Heh. Always the masks with you..." comments there's nothing she can do. Stephanie replies, "The hell there is," and gets Leslie in the Rover, driving what should be a four hour route to the nearest hospital in three hours. She saves Leslie's life, but informs her she's going back to Gotham, realizing she can never stop being the Spoiler. We cut to her back in Gotham, beating up a dime store thug, with Tim watching casually. Behind the Scenes: Dixon originally had three issues solicited after this special - 175, 176, and 177: ROBIN #175 Written by Chuck Dixon Art by Chris Batista & Cam Smith Cover by Freddie Williams II The events of "Batman R.I.P." carve a path of destruction through Tim's life, threatening to rip apart the entire foundation of what made him choose to take on the role of Robin in the first place. Tim's on the run and, with Batman's life at stake, he can't afford to make one misstep. Don't miss Part 1 of a shocking 2-part story that will irrevocably change Tim Drake's present as Robin…and his hard-won future as Batman. On sale June 18 ROBIN #176 Written by Chuck Dixon Cover by Freddie E. Williams II Art by Chris Batista & Cam Smith A “Batman: R.I.P.” story! The shocking conclusion that will start of the rest of Tim Drake’s life -- or is it the end? With Batman missing, Robin becomes the new Dark Knight. It’s Robin and Spoiler in an all-out brawl with Gotham City’s underworld -- but with Batman’s trail growing cold, the end of this fight will decide the future of the Bat family! On sale July 16 ROBIN #177 Written by Chuck Dixon Cover by Freddie E. Williams II Art by Rick Leonardi & Lorenzo Ruggiero Facing some of the toughest criminals and monsters known to man is nothing compared to dealing with your on again/off again, back-from-the-dead girlfriend’s enraged deadbeat dad! A not-so-happy reunion puts Robin between Spoiler and Cluemaster and this time, he’s not so easy to get rid of. On sale August 20 Before he was fired, Dixon was also planning a limited series for Spoiler: "We are planning a limited series and she will be seen in upcoming arcs in the 'Robin' monthly," said Dixon, who created the character in "Detective Comics" in 1992. "Frankly, Spoiler began as a pure plot device and evolved, because of fan interest, into a romantic foil for Robin. I'm not really certain of her intrinsic importance to the Bat-verse other than the fact that she's become a beloved supporting character. "It's also kind of cool that Robin has someone around his own age to run rooftops with," laughed Dixon. "It's sort of a male fantasy to find a girl who shares your hobby." (Source: Comic Book Resources) Other Formats/Collected In: Robin: Violent Tendencies TPB Category:Covers Category:Spoiler Category:Appearances